Silver
by Bella Takashi
Summary: This is not exactly a Twilight story but It is a vampire background/ guardian home.
1. The Arguement

Silver walked into the living-room dressed in the usual, red shirt and blue LEI jeans

Silver walked into the living-room dressed in the usual, red shirt and blue LEI jeans.

His hair was tousled in its straight normal style. Ray, now at the age fifteen years old, was sitting in the red chair perpendicular to the matching couch. "Hey dad." Ray said hesitantly as he watched his father walk into the small room from the front door. Ray hadn't really talked to his father in at least two months ever since the news got around that he had broken up with Bella, Ray's young Mother. Duhan was studying at the library for her upcoming finals so she wasn't present for the intense discussion soon to take place. Ray had specifically left time in his busy teenager schedule to see his father and talk to him about something that was on his mind. Ray was tall, like his father, his hair was long and straight and black just like his mother's. He was different compared to the other teenagers only because he was half Vampire and half Light Guardian Prince. Anyway, when Silver walked into the small but spacious house he first called out for me, "Bella." I opened my bedroom door and peeked around the edge. "Yes?..." I answered. "Oh, Hi" he said slowly. "Hi how are you?" I hadn't really gotten to talk to him lately seeing how he was getting prepared for the soon to be wedding with his NEW love Alice, which I secretly hated for other reasons. He soon answered, "Fine." I turned to close the door and stopped to say, "Silver, Ray needed to talk to you." "Oh yeah," He replied and turned to Ray. Ray looked nervous. "What is it?" Sliver asked his son. "Well… I need to tell you something… this I did… and…" Ray's face went bright cherry red against his pitch colored hair. "What did you do? It's okay you can talk to me." Silver said in a reassuring tone which was oddly usual for him sense he left. "I'm…going…to be…a…" Ray took a deep breath and said it, "Father."

Right then Silver's wonderful tanned, broad jawed face, turned ghost white. Then in an instant it turned as red as ever with anger. "You did what?!" Silver yelled, causing me to run out of my room half dressed. I had my dark blue jeans on and was holding my shirt in my hand as I ran from my bedroom to find the source of the yelling. "What is all the yelling for?" I asked, still without a shirt on. Silver turned around on his heal and stared at me.

"What?! Silver, like you've never seen me without a shirt on!" I said rolling my eyes then quickly turned again to face Ray and Silver started to yell again. As I put my shirt on I heard Silver saying, "I can't believe you did that!" After finally situating myself and getting fully dressed; I said over the screaming of my ex-husband, "What the hell are you guys yelling about??" I asked as Silver gracefully walked over to me and whispered something in my ear. My face went pale. I thought that I was going to faint. Silver again was screaming his head off and I stood there, until I finally said, "Ray you knew you were supposed to wait…" Ray shook his head in agreement. "Who's the kid's mother?" Silver asked his voice on edge. "Oh, it's my girl friend Tallia." Silver looked confused, "But your only fifteen, your still a boy." I looked at Silver, a bit of color in my face and said, "You weren't here when he became a man." Silver looked back at Ray then at me again. "How long?" He asked me. "I'd say one month." "Okay that's good…" Silver was ready to lay down the penalty. "Ray you are grounded for one month."

Ray's face went to deep anger. "Are you kidding me?!" He yelled "No, Now Go!! To your room and I'm not going to fight with you." Silver then calmed down and Ray stomped up the stairs like an elephant. Silver turned to the couch and sat down with a sigh. "You know it's my birthday right?" He whispered. "Yes, happy birthday." He looked at me and was silent. "I don't have a gift for you other than something else but that's inappropriate." Silver looked at me with a different emotion in his eyes. "Do you ever get those feelings for a person that you can't control?" I looked at him seeing a bit where he was going with it. "I'm not ready to be a Grandfather." He said shaking his head. "You weren't ready to be a father either." I sighed, "Were you curious?" Silver looked at me, with his cerulean eyes, he looked happy that I asked; he then answered, "Yes, I was." I smiled at him and said, "He's following in your footsteps." Silver's face then went red, "My footsteps?!" "Yes, he was curious and you were a bit to so he's following in your footsteps. You weren't ready and neither is he." I said calmly. "Okay." He surrendered. There was a sudden knock on the door. "Come in!" I answered.

To Be Continued…


	2. The Night

Chapter 2: The Night

Chapter 2: The Night

The door opened and a girl of tall structure, blonde hair and hazel eyes walked in. She was dressed in maternity clothing and soon said, "Hey Bella," she pointed to Silver and asked, "Who's he?" "Oh," I answered when Silver interrupted me and said, "I'm Ray's father, and you must be Tallia." She shook her head yes, and then spoke, "You must have figured out." Her eyes changed from light hazel to chocolate brown. Silver and I both said, "yes," in unison. Tallia then spoke, her voice a bit calmer, "I'm sorry for what happened, I didn't mean for it to go that far." Silver's expression went from a welcoming expression to a questioning one, "Did you make him do it?" She took a step back and said, "Of course not, what do you take me for? You, know it just happened that way." She finished, pointed to her protruding stomach and slightly smiled. Silver nodded his head and looked out the window, "Its dark outside Tallia, you better get home. Oh and Tallia," She turned from the front door and looked at the both of us, "Yes?" "Ray is grounded so he won't be around much of this month." She shrugged her shoulders and said, "I understand, and again I'm sorry." She turned the knob and walked out.

Silver turned around and said, "I'm getting those feelings again." "What feelings?" I retorted. "You know…" he said in a seductive voice. He walked up to me and said, "Should I follow my feelings or forget them?" I looked into his eyes and said, "That all depends on if you want to be bad and follow them or be good and forget them, it's your decision." He looked confused and said, "Bad?" I smiled at him and laughed. He then spoke, "I can't help myself." Just then he leaned in toward me and kissed me. He held my body close to his and ran his fingers through my hair. I was under his intoxicating spell of flesh on flesh, the sweet smell of his blood and the deafening sound of his lips interlocking with mine. He ripped his longing lips off of mine and as he struggled for breath he said, "Not here." As I gasped for air I said, "Not here." As I gasped for air I said, "Where at?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my bedroom. He held me; I sighed, and then unbuttoned his shirt. He shrugged it off as it hit the floor he leaned forward and knocked me to the bed.

The next thing I saw was the sun coming through my bedroom window. I sat up in my bed and looked over, Silver was peacefully by my side. He looked like the way he did years ago, when he deeply loved me. I turned to him kneeled on the bed and kissed him, "good morning baby." I whispered in his ear. He rolled over and looked into my black eyes which had deep purple circles under them and a hint of red tint. "Bella…" he said as he stretched the sleep from his bones. I looked at him with wide listening eyes. "Are we still friends?" He whispered as he sat up and looked into my bruised eyes. I answered with meaning, "That depends on you…" I whispered back. His clothes were lying on the floor. I got out of bed clad in lace and walked to the bathroom. He got up put his pants on and followed me in. I got into the shower as he shaved the little hair on his face. After I got out he got in. I left the bathroom and went to get dressed.

After I had gotten my pants on and was about to put on my shirt voice a voice behind me said, "Are you going to have another child?" I turned around to see who it was. It was, of course, Silver. He looked worried at me as he held the pregnancy test in his hand. I looked at him and said, "It does say its positive doesn't it?" He looked down and nodded. His happy expression left his flawless, angled face and turned to a look of shame. I walked over to him and said, as I placed my hands on his stone cold chest, "I'm terribly sorry for what happened last night. Please don't tell Alice." He looked into my now burgundy eyes and agreed to keep last night our little secret.

I put my shirt on and started to make the bed. I cleaned up the room while Silver got dressed got dressed; then he kissed me goodbye and jumped out the window. I looked out after him but he was gone. After I cleaned my room and the bathroom, I went downstairs and started on breakfast. Sitting at the table in the kitchen I was checking my messages from my brother. "I'm coming over today around 2pm, hopefully I'll see you then." _Click._ My brother wasn't important at this exact moment. I had better things to think about. My relationship and secret with Silver was too important than the arrival of my brother.

To Be Continued…


	3. Brief Visitation

Chapter 2: The Night

The door opened and a girl of tall structure, blonde hair and hazel eyes walked in. She was dressed in maternity clothing and soon said, "Hey Bella," she pointed to Silver and asked, "Who's he?" "Oh," I answered when Silver interrupted me and said, "I'm Ray's father, and you must be Tallia." She shook her head yes, and then spoke, "You must have figured out." Her eyes changed from light hazel to chocolate brown. Silver and I both said, "yes," in unison. Tallia then spoke, her voice a bit calmer, "I'm sorry for what happened, I didn't mean for it to go that far." Silver's expression went from a welcoming expression to a questioning one, "Did you make him do it?" She took a step back and said, "Of course not, what do you take me for? You, know it just happened that way." She finished, pointed to her protruding stomach and slightly smiled. Silver nodded his head and looked out the window, "Its dark outside Tallia, you better get home. Oh and Tallia," She turned from the front door and looked at the both of us, "Yes?" "Ray is grounded so he won't be around much of this month." She shrugged her shoulders and said, "I understand, and again I'm sorry." She turned the knob and walked out.

Silver turned around and said, "I'm getting those feelings again." "What feelings?" I retorted. "You know…" he said in a seductive voice. He walked up to me and said, "Should I follow my feelings or forget them?" I looked into his eyes and said, "That all depends on if you want to be bad and follow them or be good and forget them, it's your decision." He looked confused and said, "Bad?" I smiled at him and laughed. He then spoke, "I can't help myself." Just then he leaned in toward me and kissed me. He held my body close to his and ran his fingers through my hair. I was under his intoxicating spell of flesh on flesh, the sweet smell of his blood and the deafening sound of his lips interlocking with mine. He ripped his longing lips off of mine and as he struggled for breath he said, "Not here." As I gasped for air I said, "Not here." As I gasped for air I said, "Where at?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my bedroom. He held me; I sighed, and then unbuttoned his shirt. He shrugged it off as it hit the floor he leaned forward and knocked me to the bed.

The next thing I saw was the sun coming through my bedroom window. I sat up in my bed and looked over, Silver was peacefully by my side. He looked like the way he did years ago, when he deeply loved me. I turned to him kneeled on the bed and kissed him, "good morning baby." I whispered in his ear. He rolled over and looked into my black eyes which had deep purple circles under them and a hint of red tint. "Bella…" he said as he stretched the sleep from his bones. I looked at him with wide listening eyes. "Are we still friends?" He whispered as he sat up and looked into my bruised eyes. I answered with meaning, "That depends on you…" I whispered back. His clothes were lying on the floor. I got out of bed clad in lace and walked to the bathroom. He got up put his pants on and followed me in. I got into the shower as he shaved the little hair on his face. After I got out he got in. I left the bathroom and went to get dressed.

After I had gotten my pants on and was about to put on my shirt voice a voice behind me said, "Are you going to have another child?" I turned around to see who it was. It was, of course; Silver. He looked worried at me as he held the pregnancy test in his hand. I looked at him and said, "It does say its positive doesn't it?" He looked down and nodded. His happy expression left his flawless, angled face and turned to a look of shame. I walked over to him and said, as I placed my hands on his stone cold chest, "I'm terribly sorry for what happened last night. Please don't tell Alice." He looked into my now burgundy eyes and agreed to keep last night our little secret.

I put my shirt on and started to make the bed. I cleaned up the room while Silver got dressed; then he kissed me goodbye and jumped out the window. I looked out after him but he was gone. Would he ever come back? When would I see him again? I guess I was just psycing myself out.

To Be Continued...


	4. Transformation of the Transformed

The more I communicate with humans, the more I feel like one. I am loosing my identity. As I sit on the only bench in the western city park, I begin to notice my inability to change. "Bella?" a voice spoke behind me, causing my heart to race; I quickly turned around to face him. The beautiful angel that invaded my every thoughts and memories. My heart began to race when I looked into his eyes as he sat next to me. "Hello Beautiful." The angel spoke as he grabbed my hand softly and began to smile. "Hey. You scared me." I said as I began to drown in his cerulean eyes. "Is something bothering you beautiful?" he spoke calmly into my ear. I shook my head not only saying 'no' but also trying to clear my mind of his intoxicating aroma. I then turned to face the pond, which was glistening put a hand on my face and turned it to look at him. I again was a lone soul in his eyes; he then spoke, "Tell me Bella, I'm here to listen. I'm all ears."

I sighed and leaned in, to kiss him, then turned my face, and rested my head on his broad shoulder; then spoke,

"It's just… I just, feel myself drifting further and further away from who I am." I didn't move when he replied,

"I figured something like this would occur. What are we going to do to help you get closer?" Silver said these words as he pulled my body closer to his, creating warmth to heat my fragile body. I sighed, "That is my problem; I don't know what to do. I can't move the kids to either coven because it's too dangerous. And I don't want to cause possible war or argument, between either coven seeing how you're a Light Guardian. We don't need another World War III. He started to smile as he turned to face me, pulling my face to look at him, "Bella, we're your family, we agree to any choice you decide on. There could be 10,000 wars between both covens and the Light Guardians, but I would still stand by your side, no matter what we face." I looked into his eyes, he really meant it, I smiled and said, "I don't know, I need to think. We might be able to get passed the coven's prejudice. I guess it's just that I'm both coven's leader and I should be there for them instead of making them suffer from the harsh rules of the elders." I shrugged, hugged Silver, and kissed him again as we looked at the moonlit pond. My thoughts were racing here and there, clouding my mind. I eventually stood up, still holding Silver's hand, and said, "Walk with me?" He stood up without protest and wrapped his arm around my waist, walking by my side.

As we walked Silver and I spoke about how we felt about living among the humans. I explained how indifferent I had become to the human's; and how I felt like I was loosing my personality. We stopped at the Starbuck's in the park. There we forgot about our problems and looked at each other. I had seriously loved Silver; so much to the point that I had decided to allow him to move in with me and the kids. Silver was the father of both Diane and Ray. But we had never gotten married. This was one thing I hoped would change. I never asked Silver why he never asked me for my hand, but I did wonder about it on a daily basis. Anyway, after we went to Starbucks, Silver slowly walked home with me. We decided together that we were going to the Vampire coven. Diane, our 13 year old daughter, would have to be willing to face some challenges though. Seeing how her solar ability had started to emerge it would be difficult to hide the fact that she was the daughter of a Light Guardian.

It was midnight when Silver and I arrived at 1366 Wolfs bane Court, and right when I walked in I was ambushed by a giant bear hug from my beautiful son who wasn't known to be affectionate; Ray. Ray was a 15 year old boy, of tall stature, Golden hair, Cerulean eyes, and very muscular proportions. Ray looked just like his father, but he acted like me when I was a child. I had finally gotten through the front door, still with Ray joined at my hip and Silver laughing behind me. "Where's Diane?" I asked as I noticed she hadn't been anywhere. Ray looked at Silver then at me and said, "Diane told me about you two's decision to move to the coven and after she got the news… Well, she wasn't very happy. She started transforming and screaming words in some light language and burning up her room with solar beams, she started to scare me." Silver looked surprised at what Ray had just said and when he had exchanged a look, of sorrow for Diane with me, he ran upstairs to find her. I ran upstairs, following Silver, and Ray following me. Silver knocked on Diane's door before he entered. When we all entered the room you could tell that Duhan was upset. I could tell when the first thing I saw was pure darkness. Duhan had taken Ray's black wall paint and painted her walls, everything of color was burned and her blinds were closed. The next thing I saw was Duhan, she was crying sitting on her bed, and her sobs were uncalled for, seeing how nothing had happened other than the fact that she was potential problem when it behind, but I can see why she felt that way. She didn't want to be a burden to the family, so she felt self pity towards herself.

Silver softly walked over to her, practically gliding. When he sat down next to her he softly placed his hand on Duhan's shoulder, and said, "Duhan, I understand how your feeling. But I know of an alternative way. If your willing to make some changes, you can go to The Angel Revolution Kingdom, and learn how to use and control your new found ability while we are at the coven getting settled." Silver looked at me with not only a face asking if it was a good idea, but also hoping she would bit the offer. And after 5 minutes of pure silence… She bit. "But who would be my instructor?" Diane said, almost in a whisper. Silver smiled and responded, "I have just the right person." His face was glowing. "He taught me everything I know; yet he doesn't know I have a daughter or a family for that matter; he's a perfect teacher." Diane looked up, face shining brighter than I had ever seen it before. "Who is it dad?" she jumped up, face shining brighter than I had ever seen it before. "Who is it dad?" she jumped up and down waiting for the name. "It's your grand-father," Diane looked a bit confused, "I thought he didn't talk to you anymore." Ray on the other hand said, in an appalled tone, "We have grand-parents?!" Ray was surprised to know they still existed. "Calm down Ray." Silver said calmly, but still stern, "Your Grand-father doesn't enjoy the fact that I was dating your mother, or the fact that she was pregnant twice, and we're not married. I decided it was best that we; you, your mother, and I; move away from what we knew as him, and start our own family. And we did exactly that." Silver snuck a smile and a wink towards me as he spoke there words, knowing that there was another on the way. Silver then began to speak again, "And my mother," as he said this both he and I rolled out eyes, "Bella, wasn't and still isn't talking to us, seeing how I had done what they didn't think as smart," he said as I looked at him with caution in my eyes. That was the end of that conversation when Ray started making gag faces at Diane.

Then Ray and Diane both said in unison, "Who are your parents mum? Where are they?" I smiled then spoke, "My parents are the elders of two feuding covens, and they weren't happy with my choice of men and child birth so I decided to leave, leaving everything I knew behind. Just like my father, Raz, who is the current elder of the Western Werewolf coven. And my mum, Celeste is the current elder of the Eastern Vampire coven. They were divorced when I turned 10, so I really didn't get to see much of my father seeing how my mum got full custody. My father left me and my 6 month pregnant mum for a young, apparently more "attractive" warzac—which to you reader's, are Female warrior werewolves that protect the current coven leader--. Those are your Grandparents. But that's enough history lessons for the night. You two should be in bed." I finished coldly. Ray walked over to me and placed an arm on my shoulder. He smiled and asked, "Where did you go after he left you and your mum?" I sighed, looked at Silver from across the bedroom and said, "I left the house. I didn't return to either coven and that's when I met your uncle; Blast. Not knowing I even had an older brother, I began to fight with him against _his _enemy, and soon mine, Grim." When I spoke Grim's name, the bedroom lights flickered, I paused, closed my eyes, and whispered an incantation beneath my breath. Then getting back to my story I started, "Then Blast introduced me to your Father, who at the time was a vampire slayer." I winked at Silver and said, "We all began to fight together, with secret slaying lessons behind Blast's back, and eventually one night at our camp…" I stopped there. "Well you get the picture. 9 months later Ray, you were born." Then as I completed my life's story for Ray and Diane, they decided it was time for them to sleep if they were to be leaving tomorrow. Ray walked downstairs to his room, which was in the basement, and Duhan stayed put.

Both Silver and I walked out of Diane's room and into the living-room downstairs where Silver walked over to my side sitting down on the couch. "That was better than I expected it to be." He grinned, flashing bright white teeth at me. I smiled back, flashing white fangs; when Silver said, "I know this decision was hard, but Duhan will be fine." I smiled at him and kissed his satin lips, as they softly moved with mine, and his sweet aroma again stopped every cell in my body, causing me to have trouble breathing. I broke away to catch my breath but just then he thrust his face to mine and it was like déjà vu. Silver's hands slid down my curvaceous frame and back up to the zipper on my shirt. Ad he slowly unzipped it, I could feel my instincts going haywire. 'This was not a good idea,' I told myself. Eventually I stopped Silver from undressed me, even though it was difficult. He whispered in my ear, "You need to." I shook my head in protest, knowing what he wanted from me; a Change. Silver had wanted me to change him to Vampire so he wouldn't be so easily caught when we arrived. But my answer to that was 'NO!!' He quickly stood up grabbing my body and hugged me close around the waist. "Please." He spoke softly. "Good-night Silver, I love you." I whispered closely in his ear as he reluctantly walked me to my bedroom, leaving me at the door and walking slowly to his room, which was right next to mine. "Goodnight Sexy." I said as I opened my bedroom door. There was a door that connected his bedroom to mine, as I was preparing myself for sleep, Silver opened the connecting door and said, "Goodnight Sexy." Right then I turned to him and asked, "Will you leave that door open tonight?" Silver nodded and turned to get prepared for rest.

Right then I felt very ashamed that the fact that I rejected Silver's wishes. I turned to my full sized, comforted bed, which was surrounded with a black gossamer curtain. As I laid there and thought how I had offended Silver, there was a soft knock on the wood frame of my bed. I rolled over and pulled back the curtain, standing there with the moonlight to his back, was Silver. I couldn't help but smile as he stood there, shirtless; muscles protruding from his arms, and his beautifully hard abs there, two feet from my face. He was beautiful, flawless, and in my bedroom. I looked up to his face and said, "Silver…" I was telling him without speaking, that I didn't want to hurt him. He looked at me and whispered, "You won't hurt me Bella." I was trying to compromise as he stood there. I had grown tired so I moved over in my bed and made space for him.

Just as he lay down I placed my head on his shoulder and said, "Silver, if you're going to the coven, your going to have to work with me." Silver turned on his said and looked at me with impatient eyes. "I don't care if I have to do your laundry. I am ready to do whatever you need me to." Then after he spoke he moved in to kiss my forehead. I smiled as he showed his affection and as m lungs filled with his beautiful blood aroma of pomegranate and mango. Then as I lay there he asked me softly, "Are you okay? You look a bit dazed. Is everything okay?" I shook my head trying to clear it but my dazed look did not leave my face. He smelled beautiful, so fragrant; my animal behaviors were going crazy. I leaned in and softly kissed him on his silky lips, just this simple move made my senses go psycho. He smiled as I kissed him and as he did so he moved his hand down my hip, softly down my thigh, and to my calf where he grabbed me and pulled my leg around his body. I personally didn't want to do this, but my vampire side did.

Silver whispered in my ear as I kissed his neck, "I know you don't want to do this, I know your vampire instincts are going haywire…" just then they took over. What used to be black hair changed to platinum blonde, my teeth changed from dull fangs; to razor sharp weapons, and my eyes went from what once used to be green to a brilliant topaz. It was just as random as it sounds, one minute I was saying 'no' to Silver's crazy idea of changing him; then I was 'all for it.' 'I hat it when this happens, I can never control myself,' I thought as I ferociously kissed Silver. Even though our kiss was ferocious, it was still calm and gently. My lips moved down from his ear to the soft nape of his neck, just then I had made the choice without using my mind. His sweet blood had quenched my ravenous thirst. I was surprised that I didn't kill him; when I pulled away I saw Silver's brilliant cerulean eyes become more brilliant without loosing its beautiful color. I smiled at him as his fangs painlessly grew in. "Hey Sexy." Where the first words he said to me. I smiled after I sucked his blood off my teeth; his brilliant smile was turned into a priceless work of art as he smiled back. Just then 'both of the animals' were ravenous. His kiss was 100 better than before; yet I'm not complaining about how he kissed before because I still loved it; this was just better. He crushed my body to his without effort, and my frame was not crushed. That night was bloody brilliant, no pun intended.

The next morning I was woken by a beautiful face looking in mine. Silver had obviously changed form last night but you could still tell that he was somehow different. I smiled when I saw him looking over me as he gleamed from last night. "Damn!" I whispered. He shook his head in agreement and also in an 'I told you so' way. "Baby you are brilliant." Silver said as he got up to look at himself in the mirror. I opened the gossamer curtains and watched him look at every inch of his body like _he _was _his _Christmas present. After a couple of minutes, I decided I should get up and pack some of my things, like my beautiful wolf book and vampire book that had my crazy family tree within them. I didn't take the time to pack clothing because I knew that I still had a hidden wardrobe back in the coven. And I woke the kids up so they could start packing.

The luggage was light for Silver, Ray and I. But for Diane it was different. I think she had about 5 bags of clothing, shoes, jackets, and etcetera; to bring with her to the Angel Revolution Kingdom. We all separated our ways when we arrived at the Train station. Diane was so excited, she said her goodbyes, transformed, whispering; "Angel Princess Revolution." She was clad in beauty. She wore a red pink top with transparent silk long sleeves, a golden tiara with hot-pink gem encrusted into it placed onto her forehead, pink skirt with golden bordering and knee-high boots with a golden border. I cried to see my baby girl so beautiful and so grown up, leaving her was extremely hard for me. I said my last goodbyes and walked to opposite direction to head to the Eastern Vampire Coven, currently stationed in Forks, Washington. We were off, and prepared to face challenges galore.


	5. Chapter 2 12: Imaginary Friend

A week after both me and Silver found out that Ray, being our oldest child, was to be a father; Tallia was to go into labor at any moment

A week after both me and Silver found out that Ray, being our oldest child, was to be a father; Tallia was to go into labor at any moment. Silver went a bit easy on Ray seeing how Tallia needed my extra help, because she had been kicked out of her own home. Ray had treated Tallia with the love and respect that; in his words,

"He never saw Silver give me."

These couple of days consisted of breathing techniques and false labors; along with Ray and Silver constantly picking at one another. By the time it was 7 in the evening on Thursday, I was tired of hearing their bickering. So I decided I would leave the house for a while.

I didn't go far, just to the nearest unknown bookstore that contained my books similar to the ones in my section of the library. When I came home Silver was snoozing on the couch and hearing nothing but silence I took it as the kids were asleep too. I didn't bother waking Silver only because he was starting to get dark circles under his eyes; which wasn't normal for him. So I decided to sit down on the couch next to Silver and read my new weaponry book.

As I sat there in pure silence I began to notice that there was a shadow in the entrance way, near the door. I shut my eyes a bit and shook my head to try to see if my eyes were just playing tricks on me, but I could have sworn that they weren't. I looked back down at my book and heard something behind me, suddenly the shadow was moving right behind my seat on the couch. The shadows figure was of a woman but,

"What woman?"

I thought to myself as I sat there watching it sneak up the stairs.

Knowing something wasn't right about this shadow I turned to wake up Silver. I softly, yet somewhat in a panicked tone,

"I know you're exhausted but there is someone upstairs in Ray's room."

Silver slowly got up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He then looked at me and yawned.

"Silver! Someone is upstairs!"

I said again with more fear in my voice. Silver then slowly got up and stretched, took my hand and walked upstairs with out making a sound. I followed behind Silver and listened to the surrounding silence. It was quiet; to quiet. Right as we reached the top step of the long winding staircase the woman was right in front of Ray's door.

"Silver there she is."

I whispered so softly that not even the quietest of quiet would be able to hear me. But of course he did. As I spoke those words the shadow looked right at me, her glowing red eyes burning my very skin. She then noticed something, which frightened her, and she ran right through the door into Ray's bedroom. I couldn't have Silver holding me back any longer. Right when she made it through half way, I was at the door. I went to grab her ankle but, of course, you _can't_ grab a shadow—Grabbing a shadow is like trying to grab smoke, or trying to catch a ghost; almost impossible--. I quickly opened the door, and ran into the forest of darkness that had engulfed me.

"Ray."

A voice whispered. Silver was 5 seconds behind me seeing how his fatigue was causing him to move and perceive things a bit slower than usual.

"Silver did u hear that?"

I silently whispered to him as he entered the room.

"No."

He yawned loudly. I put a finger to my lips trying to signal him to be quieter, because Ray was still sleeping. Silver rolled his eyes and stretched.

"Ray. I'm here for you."

The voice whispered again. As I stood there and scanned the room, my ears open to hear any sound present; there was no voice or movement anymore. Not even the smell of the shadow was present in the room.

When I had cleared the fact that there was nothing there and my mind was just playing tricks on me, I walked slowly out of the room trying to keep my balance as I kept nodding. Silver yawned loudly again and said,

"Bella, it was probably just your imagination. You're tired, we've had a series of long days and little sleep, don't worry about Ray. He's fine."

Silver then hugged me around the waist, and attempted to comfort me. I smiled and walked forward to my room and turned the knob. Turning to face Silver I noticed that his eyes were different. Not the normal drowning cerulean color that always had me in a daze. His eyes were like fire, as red as the flames on the desert plains. His eyes frightened me for a moment. Kindness was drained from his face, and anger filled the gap.

"Silver,"

I whispered softly as I looked into his eyes, a bit frightened by what I saw,

"are you okay?"

I didn't expect a response especially if it was vision that he was immersed into.

"Bella,"

He replied with a tense and angered voice protruding from what used to be soft lips. He didn't even finish his sentence when he turned and walked to his room, without saying goodnight. When he got to the door, he grasped the knob and looked again at me with the mysterious flaming eyes. This was the second time that something had looked at me like that. _What did I do to anyone to get looks like that in return?_ I thought to myself as I stood at my bedroom door staring at where Silver once stood. As I thought these words, my eyes began to fill with water. I was crying. I turned around to my bedroom door and turned the knob. Walking in with tears rolling down my face, I didn't even bother to put pajamas on; I just walked to my bed and slumped there. Refusing to place any blankets on me, I fell asleep. My dreams that night were filled with the fire red gazes swirling in my mind, placed at every corner I turned. I didn't sleep well that night. When I woke up the next morning I noticed that the sun was just rising and someone was sitting outside my bed. I pulled back the gossamer curtains to find Silver. Not the red eyed monster that had gazed at me last night with anger in his gaze. It was the cerulean beauty that I had fallen in love with.

"Silver, last night…"

I whispered as I faced him. He got up and knelt at my bedside, looked deeply into my eyes and said,

"I'm terribly sorry for last night, I don't know what got into me. I felt like fire was rolling through every inch of me. Nothing good was present inside of my body. Please forgive me."

I looked back into his eyes and whispered,

"You scared me so badly. I…"

He interrupted me and said softly,

"You cried yourself to sleep last night; I could hear you're sobbing."

I closed my eyes trying not to remember.

"Please forgive me. Bella, I love you terribly, I would die for you."

These words had me captivated; I smiled at him as he smiled back and said,

"I forgive you."

Then I sealed the conversation with a kiss and I got up from my bed walked over to my closet and pulled out my clothes for the day.


End file.
